The cup or pitcher having an ear-like handle is widely known and used. The handle is usually grasped with several of the user's fingers being inserted into the opening between the cup and the handle so that the handle is adjacent to the palm of the user's hand and the user's fingers grip the handle. Persons with arthritic conditions, or other manual disablements which reduce the dexterity of their fingers, have difficulties picking up and holding a cup full of material such as coffee or sugar. This problem is exacerbated if the cup contains a hot liquid which, if spilled, could cause injuries to the user. Persons without any physical problems have difficulties picking up larger containers such as the common pitcher containing a quart of liquid. Frequently, pouring cannot be accomplished with one hand and two hands are required.
The applicant is aware of devices which have been proposed to assist persons with manual disablements as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 4,165,896 Hunt 4,523,781 Brody 4,602,885 Bischoff et al 4,606,484 Winter et al ______________________________________
However, all of these devices are directed to an attachment to the hand of the user rather than to the container or object to be held or manipulated.
The present invention is also useful for persons who do not have disablements. The only devices of which the applicant is aware which are directed to non-grip holding are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,669; 4,880,228; 4,896,880; 4,900,016; 5,139,472; 5,302,165; 5,342,268; 5,346,450; and 5,496,244, all of which are inventions of the applicant and are directed to exercise devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,416 issued to Caruthers discloses a grip facilitating handle for equipment including exercise devices, crutches, power tools, hand tools, motorcycles, and microprocessor controls and is especially useful in reducing fatigue associated with manipulation or control of the equipment, apparatus. The handle can be used as a retrofit for existing equipment.
However, none of the known handles or devices have been suggested for use with a container such as an ordinary cup, mug or pitcher, which are in everyday use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,199 to Backus discloses a handle for vessels which is grasped with the palm of the hand outside of the handle and the fingers inserted within the handle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 153,887 to Macaulay discloses a cup with a handle which is held in a manner similar to the Backus reference.
A need exists for a simple, energy efficient holder for a container.